


Perfect

by SevielCiel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Slash, Love, M/M, Post-Beatles, Short, Short One Shot, Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: Paul and John. Dancing together to show their love.Short songfic based on the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran.Because that song basically shout Mclennon.





	Perfect

_I found a love for me_   
_ Darling just dive right in_   
_ And follow my lead_

Paul McCartney grinned, holding a small card that read '_follow the flowers petals_' written in his husband's scratchy handwriting.

He quickly walked to the back garden, eyes widening at the sight:

There were flower petals on the floor, and the garden was completely dark.

He grinned, starting following the flower path.

_Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet _

He was half way through the path and he could hear, in the distance, the faint notes of 'I Can't Stop Falling in Love' by Elvis Presley and his heart started beating faster.

There was a white rose and Paul picked it up, sniffing the sweet odour of it and gently hold it as he kept walking.

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_   
_ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

Hanging through the three branches there was a big white sheet full of old polaroid photos and Paul stopped to look at them.

He smiled softly:   
One of the polaroids showed him and John when they were just kids. They were in Paris, Paul remembered perfectly that.

John, with messy hair and Buddy Holly glasses, was kissing his cheek, eyes closed and a smile present.  
Paul, laughing, was nuzzling his cheek with his nose.   
It was John the one making the picture and it was so spontaneous that the boy couldn't help but smile wider.

The other one was showing them sitting on a small rock wall just outside John's house in Mendips.  
They were smiling and hugging each other with bright smiles on their faces. It was their Teddy Boy era.

The third one made Paul hold his breath and reached out a hand.

Him and John sitting on a bed together, intensively looking at a sleeping baby's face.   
It was Julian, John's son, when he had just born.  
When Paul was depressed because John had left him for Cynthia.  
Now, looking at the picture, he thought how, already five years ago, the three of them looked like a family.

_Not knowing what it was_   
_ I will not give you up this time_

Two years ago, John and Paul had returned together.  
For Paul it had been hard to forgive the older man, but eventually, they did get together, after having divorced from Cynthia.

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_   
_ And in your eyes you're holding mine_

The flowers petals had stopped and his heart was drumming in his ears.

In the middle of the garden there was a table covered by a long white tablecloth. All around there were candles and, in the middle of it, there was a big vase of flowers.

His eyes stopped on John.  
His husband was standing there, wearing a black velvet suite, the exact opposite of his, which was of white velvet.  
They had married the summer before wearing these same suites

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_   
_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_   
_ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"Hi love. You're stunning" he said, getting closer. "Love, you're more stunning than me" breathed Paul, slowly clinging his arms around his neck.  
John grinned, sweetly putting his arms around his back and waist.

"You're the most stunning person ever existed" he whispered against his lips.

Paul grinned again, closing the gap with his mouth and the two begun to gently swing side to side, dancing around.

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_   
_ Fighting against all odds_   
_ I know we'll be alright this time_   
_ Darling, just hold my hand_   
_ Be my boy, I'll be your man_   
_ I see my future in your eyes_

The moment was broken by George and Ringo that came in the garden with dishes and wine.

"Dinner is served" said Ringo, "Yes, but I'm sure the dessert will be better" winked George, earning laughters by the two lovers, who sat down at the table.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

"Let's dance, love" said John, gripping Paul's hand, looking at him with love in his eyes.  
Paul kissed him, before resting his head on his shoulder, starting swinging back and forth, side to side, Paul's arms around John's neck and John's arms resting around Paul's hips.

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_   
_ I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

They had finished the night in their bedroom.

In all the house you could heard moans and pantings, obviously the sounds of two people making love.

They just hoped that little Julian, who was now living permanently with them, wasn't going to wake up due to the sounds of what they were doing.

It had already been hard enough to explain to him why his uncle Paul was now living with his daddy and not with his mommy anymore, not that the little kid had any problems for the fact that his daddy loved a man.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

The high had now passed. They were sharing a cigarette together whilst staying under the covers, faces flushed and sweat slicking on their bodies, along with other fluids.

Paul smiled lazily, looking up at him and kissed him softly.

John giggled and the two snuggled further under the covers.

"I love you"  
"I love you too"

_I have faith in what I see_   
_ Now I know I have met an angel in person_

The morning after they woke up tangled against each other, and little Julian looking at them.

Ignoring the fact that they were naked, and covered in dried cum and lube, they got up to go to the bathroom and showered, Julian grinning and running behind them, wanting to shower with his daddies.  
"Be careful, love. Papa is sore" winked John and Paul's face flushed deep red, hitting his husband on the arm.

Julian, being only 5, didn't get the ambiguous sense of the sentence and just looked at them for explanation.

"Nothing, love" said Paul, "it's just something that daddies in love do"

And Julian just shrugged, going out to play with his toys. 

_And he looks perfect_   
_ I don't deserve this_

During breakfast, Paul could only smile.

Even if Julian wasn't his son and John wasn't legally his husband, that was his family.

His perfect, beautiful, family.

_You look perfect tonight_


End file.
